


Against all odds

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Legolas introduces reader to his father, who does not approve of her. Yet, she gains his approval after one event.





	Against all odds

Despite all your doubts and fears, you are feeling excited. An entrance to Mirkwood’s Palace is finally on the horizon, becoming bigger and bigger as you are nearing it. Your grip on the reins tightens as you glance at Legolas, who is visibly glad that you have finally arrived.

A small smile makes its way on your lips, curling them up when you recall how have you ended up here in the first place.

Firstly, joining the Fellowship to be, as you called it, a voice of common sense, knowing very well that men not always knew what to do.

Then, after Gandalf’s passing and the short break in Lotrlorien, you had eventually a chance to talk to Legolas properly, sharing stories by the fireplace as Gimli was smirking underneath his moustache at you and the elf.

And somewhere along the day, between battles, you had realized that you had become very fond of Legolas, to the point when you were ready to shield him with your own chest if it meant saving his life.

Funny enough, Legolas thought the same, which lead to an argument whilst the final battle was taking place. The two of you seemed to forget about it, oblivious to Aragorn’s yells and Gimli’s scoffing, and it was finished only when Legolas pressed his lips to yours in a messy, hot kiss, announcing later that you’d be the death of him, even more so if you wouldn’t resume fighting.

It wasn’t a difficult decision to made when he had asked you to come with him to Mirkwood. How could you leave his side after finally finding becoming so very close? After enduring so many dangers together your bond was stronger than you could imagine but it only made it more beautiful, more wholesome.

“What is it, my love?” Legolas’s voice reaches your ears and you hum in response, blinking a few times.

“You appear to be lost in your thoughts.”

“I’m just struck by your handsomeness, Legolas,” you say unabashed as a surprise appears on his face before turning into glee seconds later.

“You flatter me too much, Y/N. What if I get used to it?”    

“Do you want me to stop?” you taunt, quirking your brow up as Legolas grins.

“No, not really. And I do think that if I asked you to stop, you wouldn’t do it nonetheless.”

“That’s true. Does your father know that I am not an elf?” you change the topic, allowing your fears to take the best of you. You have been wondering about it since you have headed out, aware that you might not be approved of by King Thranduil.

“He’s aware of that, yes. But worry not, my love, he cannot change my mind. He cannot command my heart,” Legolas reaches out and strokes your hand tenderly and you give him a tight smile, not entirely convinced.

It matters to you whether you will be welcome here or not. It’s Legolas’s home and you can’t bear the thought of being an unwelcomed guest there, tolerated only because Legolas brought you there.

“It still didn’t soothe you,” Legolas remarks and you shake your head, sighing.

“I only want you to feel well there, and if I’ll be a burden-“

“You are not a burden, Y/N. My father will have to accept it.”

The door open soundlessly and you jump from the horse, fast to lace your fingers with Legolas’ when he offers you a hand. You take a deep breath and try to calm your nerves only to find the task impossible to complete.

You are worried sick and there is nothing you can do about it unless Legolas’s father will approve of you. Which is not likely to happen.

Inevitably, each step bears you closer to the Throne Hall, to King Thranduil, to the father of the elf you love with every fiber of your being, yet will it be enough for Thranduil to just deal with you? To try to at least understand that the heart wants what it wants and sometimes you cannot deny it?

You can only hope he will and, as the guars leads you into the Hall, your heart begins to race in your chest. Legolas squeezes your hand and offers you a reassuring smile but you can see that his eyes, too, are worried, that he as well is concerned about his father’s opinion of you.

Frankly, it should not matter. You have seen many couples that miraculously made it happened without their parent’s approval. Arwen and Aragorn were a great example that true love will always bring two people together, no matter how bad the odds might be.

King Thranduil turns his head to look at you and Legolas as you enter the Hall and come facing the Throne. You swallow hard, sporting your face into a polite, respectful expression.

Thranduil’s lips twitch slightly in the corner as he forces a grimace away. He stands up and descends the stairs and you are positive that everybody in the room can hear how fast your heart beats.

Legolas greets his father warmly and when Thranduil is in front of you, you courtesy.

“King Thranduil,” you say as you straighten up.

“So, you are the _mortal_ that my son decided to court?” he says coldly and your eyes widen at his straightforwardness. You clear your throat.

“Yes, father,” Legolas chimes in before you can open your mouth. “Y/N is the one I chose. I do not intend to change my mind.”

“Surely, there is something we can do about _it_ ,” Thranduil muses, waving his hand in front of your face as he walks past you to return onto his throne. You clench your jaw, willing yourself from spitting at him. It will do you no good, that’s for sure.  

“I will _not_ change my mind. I love her,” Legolas’s voice is hinted with anger and you turn your head to look at him. His expression is stern, almost fierce, his eyes full of challenge and you pray to Valar to prevent you from any fight. You’re too tired for that.

“I believe you both are tired after the journey. Your chambers are prepared. We will talk after you rest.”

“Y/N will stay in my chamber,” Legolas adds and tugs on your hand, prompting you to follow him as he storms out of the Hall, ignoring the guards.

You decide to remain silent until Legolas reaches his room and locks the door behind the two of you.

“I can leave-“

“You will not leave, Y/N. Not alone. I promised you that I will stay by your side till the rest of our days and I will not break that promise only because my father is too proud to see that we truly belong together.”

“I hate to see you rebel against him. I shouldn’t be like this, Legolas,” you whine, falling on the bed and Legolas sits next to you, snaking an arm around your middle. You rest your head on his shoulder and nuzzle your face into his neck, inhaling his scent. It’s always been calming to you.

“He will accept you. He will.”

_______

Days pass turning into weeks and then months yet the tension and aversion don’t waver. They seem to grow with every minute you and Thranduil spend in each other’s company, ready to explode and hurt every one of you.

It’s a torture, really, to be around those who are openly dislike you and even mock you. No one has a nerve to speak in your face but the glances and smirks as you wander around the palace tell you enough.

Anxiety seems to take a permanent residence within you as more and more nights are sleepless, your meals becoming smaller and smaller. You are on a verge of falling apart and Legolas can’t bear looking at you in such a state.

“Come with me,” he says one day as you, yet again, play with your meal, not willing to eat even a tiny bit.

“Where to?” you ask, indifferent and Legolas comes to your side, crouching and cupping your face with one of his hands.

“We’ll stroll around the forest, far from others.”

Knowing better than to argue with him, you nod. Truth be told, you want it badly – to be where others are not, to have a break from acting like a perfectly strong and unbreakable woman when your current state is quite the opposite.

Legolas smiles fondly at you and leans in to place a chaste kiss on your lips before he pulls you up and urges you to take what you need.

You put on a jacket and, lead by your intuition, a dagger, gift from Aragorn before you left Gondor. You don’t think you’ll need it, after all the guards are always near to make sure no harm comes Legolas’s way, but it calms your mind to have the dagger with you.

You head out shortly after, fast to find yourselves between trees and grass. You inhale deeply, feeling as being there sooths you bit by bit. The forest is serene, full of delightful sounds of animals and birds and soon enough you forget about your worries, simply enjoying the time with your beloved.

However, the danger does not sleep as, what occurs to be a some kind of Warg’s mutant, roars from the bushes and in next second its head comes to view. It’s growling from the depths of his throat, an evident danger and before you can think twice, you push Legolas behind yourself, unsheathe the dagger and throw it easily, aiming in between the beast’s head.

The weapon meets its target and the beast lets out a broken whimper before it falls onto the ground, sure dead.

Legolas’ arms comes around your waist as he pulls you flush against his chest, your back pressed against it firmly. You’re not shaking, you’re not scared. Frankly, you have never feel better. Finally, something you’re good at, something you cannot fail.

The guards arrive a moment after, their eyes widening in shock as they take in the image. One of them mutter that the King will be here in no time and true to his words, Thranduil marches in few minutes later, just in time to see Legolas place a kiss on the crown of your head.

“Son, are you hurt?”

“No, Y/N managed to kill it before it even attacked.”

“Y/N? Y-you did it?” Thranduil looks at the beast and then at you with an utter shock written on his face and you let out a heavy sigh.

“Did you think that I joined the Fellowship as some sort of entertainment for the boys? I was trained to be warrior and I am one. I risked my life to cleanse our world from the Evil, King Thranduil, I am not some kind of random girl who thought it would be fun to catch herself a prince. I love your son, with all my heart. What else should I do to make you see it?”

A silence falls after your speech, tension almost palpable and much to your surprise, Thranduil bows his head, his expression one of regret.

“I apologize for the way I treat you.”

“Only because we both love Legolas, I forgive you. But do not think that I will forget easily. I do not hold grudges usually but I will make you an exception,” you state, narrowing your eyes as you finally let all of the negative emotions from inside you out.

“You should be ashamed of yourself, King Thranduil,” you say as your last words and after that, holding your head high, you turn around and head back to the palace.

Legolas glances at his father, absolutely amused.

“She has a temper, hasn’t she?”

“Well, my son, I dare say you made a right choice.”

“I’m glad you finally see it.”


End file.
